


Simpler Days

by Soul4Sale



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were so much easier when responsibility was off the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpler Days

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood to just write, everything is coming so easy. xD Hope you guys enjoy the fic spam!

Willow trees whispered softly in the breeze, gossiping amongst their fellows and the babbling brook. Grass rustled and bent beneath two pairs of filthy feet, wiggling toes squelching in the mud as the frolicking teens ran along the riverbank. A melting ball of muck soared through the air, belching as it clapped onto a tan, bare back.

“Dammit, Keith, that one kind of hurt!” Groused the brunette, wiping at his shoulder where a welt dug itself into his sun-kissed skin. Crystalline blue eyes held plenty of mock-hurt, the grin on his lips belying the good-natured humor of the moment. A second later, he chucked a ball of filth at the elder teen, chuckling as his playful pout was wiped clean of his face.

“No fair, El!” Laughed the scarred teen, rushing the other and tackling him into the dirt. Such a tease.” He added, planting a loving kiss on the other’s teeth, finding plump, soft lips shortly after. Partaking of each other’s mouths for several long minutes, the two descended into a fit of giggles as talented fingers tickled over a sensitive ribcage, Ellis being the first to break the kiss.

“I love you, man.” He whispered as those hands stilled, curled against his ribs before moving up to cup his cheeks.

“Love you, too, Ellis.” Keith purred, kissing his nose. It was moments like these that the world didn’t matter, both men forgetting responsibilities as they wrapped up in each other for the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving these so far. This made me feel a bit better, fluff is always good.


End file.
